


Scarlet Sword's Day Off

by MaroonGhost



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonGhost/pseuds/MaroonGhost
Summary: Marth, Caeda and Tiki are concerned over Navarre's well-being, so they decide to make his day.





	Scarlet Sword's Day Off

Marth awoke to the tent next to him rustling a little bit. He got up a little, blinking once, twice, then realizing there was something going on. He shook himself awake and began creeping out of the tent, careful not to awake Caeda snoozing next to him or Tiki curled up on the floor.  
Marth stepped out, undressed, feeling the cool summer night air on his skin. He tiptoed over to the tent containing only the one and only Navarre. Marth was careful not to awaken anyone nearby, and found that Navarre, of all people, was whacking off.  
Marth was a little surprised, but soon Navarre seemed to stop and quickly get back under his covers. Marth realized he must've been spotted, so he went into the tent to apologize.  
"Navarre," said Marth, walking into the tent. "Did I disturb you?"  
"No," he lied.  
"C'mon, I know I heard you masturbating."  
"You lie."  
"Chill out, I'm just telling you I'm sorry for bugging you."  
"Know how you could prove that?" Navarre asked.  
"No, how?"  
"Buzzing off."  
"Sure, I'll let you back at it."  
"I wasn't jerking off, I swear!"  
"Sure."  
Marth went back outside the tent and made his way back into the tent, getting back under the covers. He was a little too loud, it seemed, because both Caeda and Tiki woke up.  
"What were you doing out there?" asked Caeda.  
"I was just making sure everything was alright. I heard Navarre jerking off, it turned out, and not an assassin trying to murder one of us."  
"Oh, that must not be nice for Mar-Mar," said Tiki.  
"I didn't mind. I even went to apologize to him."  
"Didn't that make him a little uncomfortable?" asked Caeda.  
"Yeah. Go figure."  
"I have an idea," said Tiki. "Why don't we make it up to him somehow?"  
"You two didn't get involved at all, don't worry."  
"Actually," said Caeda, "I'd just love to make it up to him, if you get what I'm saying."  
"...Oh, yeah. That'll make him feel nice."  
The three of them went back to sleep.  
Navarre woke up the next day to the bright sun shining through the tent's walls. He rubbed his eyes hard enough to regain himself, and climbed out of bed. But there were three familiar silhouettes outside his tents. Well, almost familiar. Marth stuck his head through the tent flaps and asked "Good morning Navarre."  
"Morning, Prince Marth," said Navarre, climbing out of bed in him underwear.  
"Don't bother dressing up today," said Marth, opening the tent flap to reveal he, Caeda and Tiki were all underdressed. "We're training casually today."  
"I'll... be more comfortable fully clothed," said Navarre, reaching for his token red robes.  
"Oh, don't worry Navarre," said Tiki. "We won't mind at all."  
"Well, fine. I live and die by your word, after all."  
Navarre reluctantly got out of his tent undressed. He felt a little bare without clothes hiding half his body like usual.  
In the next tent over, Draug stuck his head out of his tent and saw the four of the undressed. "Prince Marth!" he said. "Are we all training in our underwear today?"  
"I don't see why not," he answered.  
"Great! I'll tell everyone."  
And soon everyone was on the training grounds underdressed. Marth, Caeda, Tiki and Navarre were all on the same training dummy, and Navarre couldn't ignore how bare everyone nearby was. On his left were Rickard and Jake, and to his right were Hardin and Minerva, and to his front were Roger and Radd. He was completely surrounded.  
Tiki took her first swing at the dummy, smacking it aside the head with her stone , then jumping up and slamming it into the dummy, before summoning a larger stone out of the ground and sending the dummy straight upwards, landing back on the ground upright with a loud THUD.  
"I'm pretty strong, huh?" asked Tiki.  
"Not bad," said Navarre, unsheathing Wo Dao, "But not great."  
Navarre posed down on the ground, and in the blink of an eye he was on the opposite side of the dummy. It shook violently as if it had been hit with a battering ram.  
"I'm impressed," said Marth.  
"I don't fight for accolades," said Navarre, sheathing Wo Dao.  
"Maybe you should take a little more credit for yourself," said Caeda. "It can't be that healthy for you to not have any self esteem."  
"I don't see the problem. I live. I fight. I die. Just like everyone else here."  
"That's a horribly morbid outlook," said Marth.  
"I'm generally morbid."  
"I know what you need," said Tiki, opening her arms wide open. "A hug!"  
"I'd rather shove Wo Dao right into my mouth."  
"Navarre!" said Marth. "As your master, I order you to hug Tiki."  
"I'd rather not, especially since we're all half-clothed. I hope this isn't a perverted little game of yours, Prince Marth, watching all your prize soldiers train half-clothed."  
Navarre looked around, and saw that they were beginning to attract a crowd. Jake leaned into Palla's ear to whisper something, and the latter seemed pretty discomforted.  
"Is... everything alright, Prince Marth?" asked Wendell.  
"We're fine," said Marth. "We just need a while to ourselves, is all. C'mon, you three, let's go somewhere else."  
Marth, Navarre, Caeda and Tiki all entered Marth's tent and Marth sat on the cot. "Now, Navarre, I think Tiki needs a hug after what you just said to her."  
"Fine," said Navarre, getting on his knees and wrapping his arms around Tiki's body. Tiki brightened up and wrapped her own arms around Navarre.  
"This is nauseating," said Navarre. "I'm half-clothed, hugging a half-clothed child."  
"Hey!" said Tiki, feigning upsetness. "I'm thousands of years old!"  
"We really do care for you, Navarre," said Caeda. "I know what sexual frustration is like, too-"  
"Silence," said Navarre, reaching to his side. When he pat his waist however, he was mortified that Wo Dao was nowhere to be found.  
"You can't hurt us, Navarre," said Caeda. "I have no idea how good you are at unarmed combat, but-"  
Pow. Right across her face, Caeda felt the heavy blow of Navarre's fist. Caeda spun her head to the side, her eyes wide in shock, before spitting out blood on the floor.  
"Ow!"  
Navarre looked back as his fist. He felt the dread consume him. He felt bags form under his eyes as he began to lose balance, before falling cross-legged on the floor. He held his right hand in terror.  
"Navarre!" cried Marth. "Stand down!"  
Navarre was too mortified to really do anything else. He felt something sop into his soul, and his energy draining, feeling suddenly tired.  
"Did I... just hit a woman?"  
"Looks like it," said Tiki, just as mortified.  
"I'm sorry, Prince Marth," Navarre said, getting on his knees and bowing to Marth. "I'll do anything for your mercy. And if you must strike me down, I wouldn't think any less of you."  
"Now now, Navarre," said Marth, making sure Caeda was OK, "I don't want to lose a great friend of mine because of a knee-jerk reaction I caused."  
"That said, you did hit me," said Caeda, "And there is something you could do for us so we could forgive you."  
Navarre looked up from his position on the floor, barely holding back tears. "What would that be?"  
He felt the soft embrace of Tiki hugging him around his waist.  
"I think you have a rough idea."  
Navarre felt Marth's graceful hand drag across his thighs, making sure Navarre felt welcome around them all. The last thing he wanted was a punch to the face to him, Caeda or Tiki. Caeda bent over Marth and put her face in front of Navarre's, smirking a little before puckering her lips. Navarre felt his stomach sink into his toes before kissing her. He wasn't too mushy just yet, merely letting their lips graze one another.  
"See?" Marth asked, still rubbing. "That doesn't feel bad, right?"  
Navarre nodded his head. "I may have feared it a bit too much... if I hit Caeda..."  
"I always thought it was a little rude of you to not attack specifically women," said Caeda. "I can brush off as much pain as you can."  
Navarre picked his head up a little, and felt his muscles relaxing a little. He closed his eyes and let everyone do what they wanted to do, because it did feel pretty nice. But Navarre felt Tiki let go of his torso, heard her undressing, and opened his eyes to find Tiki shoving her bare upskirt in Navarre's face.  
"You're always leading the charge, huh?" asked Marth. Tiki only chuckled a little before feeling Navarre's tongue drag across her vulva. And then her face began to relax as she felt how trained Navarre was.  
"How are you this good?" asked Tiki.  
"Prostitutes," said Navarre. "You know, before I became a merc."  
Marth and Caeda watched as Tiki began to dissolve to Navarre's tongue, her face having pleasure painted all over it. She shuddered and shook and praised Navarre for how good he was.  
"I'm pretty happy you're this good. This is amazing!"  
"Don't get used to it," said Navarre, taking his face out of Tiki's junk and using his hands instead, sticking two fingers into her cavity and delicately playing with her swollen clit. Tiki felt her soul half-leave her body, and she made enough noise for that to be taken literally.  
"They look so happy," said Caeda, rubbing her vagina a little.  
"Agreed," said Marth, rubbing his own crotch under his underwear.  
Tiki twisted her face around and felt her legs buckle a little. Navarre held her small frame up and finished her with his tongue, feeling Tiki twitch and spasm in every spot he was touching her. Tiki convulsed for a final time before discharging her femcum all over Navarre's face.  
Tiki moved out of the way and got onto the vacant bed, curling up for a nap. Navarre, however, was visibly upset with his face drenched in what others would consider a biohazard. Caeda and Marth aimed to help him though, so the former told Navarre to sit cross-legged on the floor. Navarre, his bottom half still clothed, watched as Caeda fixed that for him, yanking all his clothes off with a fluid motion. Navarre's penis was stiff as possible, and Caeda was happy to see that, climbing onto his lap.  
"Excuse me," said Marth, fitting his midsection between the two's faces. His own penis, only half-hard, was in front of Navarre's face, and his ass was to Caeda's face. Caeda smirked a little before fitting Navarre's penis in her vagina and her tongue into Marth's ass. Navarre bent forward and slid Marth's penis into his mouth, slowly bobbing up and down to make Marth happy.  
"You two are amazing," said Marth, shoving bth their faces deeper into their respected junk, Caeda all the while bouncing up and down Navarre's penis.  
Navarre felt something burn within him. He wasn't cumming yet, but he was really feeling something change a little in him. He was feeling like he was safe with these people, even so truly vulnerable. He was a little puzzled why that was, a canvas wall separating him and his token weapon, and he realized that it was currently unnecessary right now. With these two making him feel this good, he wasn't armed; he was protected. A protection one couldn't get with a sword.  
He got back to reality and saw that both Caeda and Marth were on their verges, with Navarre rubbing Caeda's clit with a free hand. And Navarre felt like he was about to cum as well. He buckled and bucked a little before letting himself go, hot white seed filling Caeda's insides. The two others came as well, Navarre feeling Caeda and tasting Marth. He felt all his muscles begin to wear down and tire, until he felt his every atom fail him, and he lied on the floor, asleep.  
Navarre awoke a while later, blinking in confusion. He found it was around lunchtime, and he left to eat with everyone else.  
He found the other three all at the same table, and they all invited him over. Navarre sat with his food with them all.  
"So, Navarre," asked Marth. "What did we learn today?"  
"If I'm sexualy frustrated, I should just ask for sex," said Navarre.  
"And we're not the only ones here," said Tiki. "I'm sure anyone here would be more than happy to fuck with you."  
"I'm happy you can feel welcome here, in every aspect," said Caeda.  
Navarre smirked a little.  
"Me too."


End file.
